


Stupid Slytherin Tricks or The Slytherin Hazings

by Ginger Jam (skylite), skylite



Series: Her Squidness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/Ginger%20Jam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/skylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble, one of a handful about the Squid of Hogwarts Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Slytherin Tricks or The Slytherin Hazings

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Slytherin Hazings  
> Character[s]: The Slytherin Trio and Her Squidness  
> Rating: G  
> Challenge: The Squid of Hogwarts Lake  
> Word Count: 100  
> Author's Notes: Both titles amused me so, I couldn't decide. Dedicating this one to wulfkub. Why will become apparent.

Every year, without fail, the Slytherin hazings. Scared or cocky firsties would do the same thing; after dark, against the rules, enter the water with a tasty fish. Of course she came; it was free fish. 

"STUPEFY!" shouted the sneering, pale-faced, silver-hair.

She thought it was time to have a little fun. She flailed wildly above the water, then splash-flopped in the shallows, lying deathly still. 

As Draco strutted away proudly, she tapped him on one shoulder with a tentacle. 

As he, Crabbe and Goyle ran screaming, she blew amused bubbles, thinking to herself. 

Silly humans. Tricks are for Squids.


End file.
